


Marauders

by whatmorecanisay1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Slow Burn, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatmorecanisay1/pseuds/whatmorecanisay1
Summary: Spanning from year 1 at Hogwarts until James and Lily die, this fic follows the POVS from all major characters involved, although it will focus on the Marauders specifically Remus.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

Prologue

The Beginning: Part 1

  
  
  


“Do you know why i've called you today, Remus?”

_ Yes _ . He thought, but did not dare to speak. He kept his eyes fixed on the stack of books near the west facing window. He hadn't even been able to look up from the floor the entire time he had been up here. Remus fidgeted with his fingers and picked at a small scar on the palm of his hand.

“Remus?”

“Yes Professor,” He spoke finally, “I know why,”

He finally looked up and met Dumbledore's eyes. Dumbledore delivered a soft smile and his icy blue eyes seemed to flicker in the afternoon sun behind his half moon glasses. 

“Well, why don't you tell me ,” Dumbledore asked, still smiling curtly 

Dumbledore's silvery hair was shining in the late afternoon sun. Dust particles gently soared around his office which was filled with crowded bookshelves and many magical artifacts, most of which Remus was sure he could name. The books seemed to have no sense of order to them, simply, they were put wherever they fit.

Remus swallowed, trying to take it all in. He knew this would probably be the last time he would be in this office.

_It smells like old books_ _and cinnamon_ He thought, making sure to take note of that so he would remember in the future. 

“You- er- you want to apologize to me,” said Remus, once again looking down “That it just wouldn't be right for me to attend Hogwarts... because of- er- my condition,”

For a few moments, Dumbledore didn't reply. The mention of his  _ condition  _ always seemed to carry its own, heavy weight. But Dumbledore kept a small smile on his face and placed his hands gently on the desk. 

“You know Remus, for such a clever boy you do say some very silly things,” Dumbledore said in a serious tone. 

Remus swore he felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Pardon , Profesor?” He said, looking up and straight into Dumbledore's eyes.

“Remus, It would be an honor to have you at Hogwarts. We need as many clever, brave boys, such as yourself, attending Hogwarts as possible.” Started Dumbledore, “I just wanted to meet with you to let you know about some accommodations we have made to make your stay here at Hogwarts as comfortable, and safe, as possible,”

Remus couldn't believe his ears. Him? Attending Hogwarts? 

He was almost left speechless until he contemplated that this must be too good to be true. 

“Professor, are you sure?” He asked

Dumbledore smiled once again, “Of course.”

Dumbledore told Remus about how when he turned, he would go to a nearby shack and spend his nights there. A shack protected by a tree Dumbledore called The Whomping Willow.

“We just planted it,” Dumbledore explained “It will help you keep as safe as possible,”

Remus beamed. He couldn't believe it. 

“I've also gone to the trouble of buying all the materials you will need for school, so you don't have to bother your parents. Just be sure to be here on time,” He handed Remus a small piece of paper. In neat cursive where written the words:

Kings Cross, Platform 9 and ¾, leaves at 11:00 am, September 1st

Remus folded the paper and put it in his trouser pocket. “Thank you so much professor” He started “I- I- thank you so much, you won't regret this, I promise,” 

Dumbledore smiled curtly and said “Of course,”

Remus took this as a sign of farwell and stood up to leave when Dumbledore stopped him.

“Hold on Remus, there's something I want to give you,” Said Dumbledore.

He pulled a light brown sweater from one of his drawers. Dumbledore placed the sweater gently in Remus' hands, who instantly put it on as he was positively freezing, even though it was summer. Although he was quite a bit tall for 11 years old, Remus Lupin was extremely thin. He sported dark circles under his eyes and had a tendency for being typically cold, which meant that although the jumper was quite big on him, he appreciated the gift greatly. 

“You will grow into it,” Chirped Dumbledore.

Remus couldn't believe it. He ran his hand down the side of the jumper. Most of his clothes were completely tattered.At that moment he promised himself that he would never tear this jumper. 

“Oh, and Remus” Dumbledore smiled as Remus walked towards the door “I know I won't regret this,”

Remus shook his hand and with a beaming smile, left the room.

  
  


It was a windy morning and Remus realized he was extremely relieved that he managed to keep his jumper completely unharmed so far. 

He had arrived way too early. 40 minutes early to be exact. The train that apparently would be taking him to Hogwarts was nowhere to be seen. Remus had been to Hogwarts once before, as a direct order from Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Although he had taken a portkey directly into the castle itself, therefore he had no idea what to expect of the Hogwarts Express. Remus thought he was quite lucky that he had already been to Hogwarts, that at least he had one advantage that the other students wouldn't have (although he hadn't even gotten a good view of anything except for the hallways leading to Dumbledore's office and the office itself). 

The only other wizards waiting for the Hogwarts Express were the two boys who had helped Remus cross to platform 9 and ¾, who were too preoccupied talking about the “ravenclaw witches” to talk to Remus any further.

Remus sat on his large green trunk and waited. 

His parents hadn't bothered to accompany him. They didn't really bother to do anything for him anymore. He could feed himself and as long as he didn't leave the house or talk to anyone, his parents seemed to leave him alone. And they would usually buy him any book he asked for. Which he appreciated, as it gave him time to prepare for Hogwarts by reading as many books as he could

When They dropped him off at kings cross, they were gone faster than Remus could even try to say goodbye.

He looked down at his hands and studied the small scars that covered his fingers and palms. If he was his parents, he would be afraid of himself too. 

Remus was sure his stay at Hogwarts would be catastrophic. Although he loved reading and knew quite a bit about magic (because of all the reading, of course), he had never actually practiced it. He also knew that many pureblood wizards didn't like half blood wizards that hadn't fully grown up around magic such as himself. But being a half blood wasn't close to his biggest problem. 

He'd never really even been around other people who weren't his parents since before he was 4 years old. Remus couldn't even name a single friend that he had ever had. 

Because he was a monster. 

He had been treated like a monster for as long as he could remember. He was dangerous and did more bad than he would ever do good. Remus knew this. He knew that no matter how much he read and studied about magic and helped other people it would never take away from the simple fact that he was a monster. Remus understood that he could never make friends. He could never create a close bond with anyone. Because they would find out his secret. He couldn't allow other innocent people to be taken over by his monstrosity. He was poisonous and he wasn't going to make anyone else his victim.

So Remus had a plan. He would go to Hogwarts, he would study enough to pass but not enough to be exemplary, and he would stay on the sidelines. He would be little more than a footnote and wouldn't allow himself to poison anyone else. He wouldn't let Dumbledore down by causing more trouble than he was worth. 

The clock was either broken or time itself had slowed down. Remus had started to get restless. More Wizard families had slowly arrived, but 11:00 was still 20 minutes away.

Then Remus spotted a boy who might have been his age. He was shorter than Remus, wore completely mismatched clothes that were both too big and too small for him. The boy had dark, greasy hair and a quite large crooked nose. The boy smiled at Remus, but Remus refused to smile back. 

Another 15 minutes had passed when a large locomotive with the words “Hogwarts Express” Printed on it. Remus stood up and with shaky legs, boarded the train. He found an empty compartment and quickly went to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Is this compartment full?” Asked Sirius as he ducked his head into the last compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

“Come in,” Said a voice that clearly belonged to a young boy.

Sirius walked in and dragged his large suitcase behind him. In the compartment sat 3 people: a young boy with messy black hair, glasses and a crooked grin, a redheaded girl and another boy with a large nose and greasy hair who was already wearing his black school robes. 

“Hello... you must be in your first year as well?” Asked the greasy haired boy in what Sirius thought was a very pompous and quite annoying voice. 

The boy with the messy hair smiled broadly and said “Actually, i'm a Professor,”

Sirius grinned “Oh? And what do you teach, professor?”

“Transfiguration, and you,” He pointed at the greasy haired boy “could do with some help getting rid of that nose,”

Sirius laughed, but the greasy haired boy looked embarrassed and the redheaded girl held back a smile as she stared at the boy with messy hair. Quickly, she whipped the trace of a smile away and replaced it with a furrowed brow. 

“Only kidding,” said the boy with the messy hair, bringing his hands to his up in a pretence of false innocence.

“I'm James Potter by the way,” he said. 

Potter... Sirius knew that name. This boy was pure blood, like him. 

“I'm Sirius ,” Said Sirius and shook the boy's hand, purposely avoiding his last name .

“Sirius? Not a big fan of jokes then?” 

“Well I kind of like you so...yeah I like some jokes,” He grinned as he sat down next to James. 

“Im Lily,” said the girl, “Lily Evans, and this is my friend Severus,” She pointed at the greasy haired boy. 

“Lily? Why would a girl as lovely as yourself be friends with someone so… greasy,” Asked James in a tone which Sirius understood to be clearly sarcastic and quite funny.

But Lily evidently didn't find this funny and Severus, who had been avoiding eye contact with them since James had made fun of his nose (which Sirius thought  _ could _ do with some transfiguration) looked quite hurt.

“That's not very nice,” She said and stood up. “Lets go Sev,” she took the boy's hand and the both left the compartment together.

James looked slightly embarrassed.

“Well she didn't have anything to say when I made fun of his nose,” Spoke James, who seemed to be taken aback by the situation. 

“Well there are some truths that are undeniable,” Said Sirius and both of the boys smiled. 

“What did you say your last name was?” Asked James as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

“I didn't say what it was.” Replied Sirius

James looked at him quizikaly. “What? Don't tell me you're a Lestrange or a Black or something?”

“Uh-” Sirius was embarrassed “Yeah... Black”

James looked at him with wide eyes “Bloody hell, I'm sorry I just- I've heard a lot about your family,” said James, who was going red with embarrassment.

Sirius laughed nervously “Im nothing like them, I promise,” 

James looked at him, “I can tell,”

The boys smiled at each other and shared a moment of silence before James said

“I think i'll get sorted into Gryffindor” 

“Is all your family in Gryffindor?”

“Well, pretty much, yes,” Said James “and I bloody well wont be the first one who isnt,” He smiled proudly.

“All my lot are slytherin,” Said Sirius. 

James cocked his head at him and said “I don't think you will be a Slytherin,”

“I'm not sure. I think if I wasn't, my family would put me up for adoption” Said Sirius, not a trace of irony in his voice.

James looked at Sirius sternly.

“Well I did hear my dad talk about wanting to get a new house elf… so I think he'd be willing to take you in,” 

“Oh really?” Sirius started, a grin spreading on his face “Too bad my mom doesn't like rats, or you could come live at my place!”

The boys laughed again.

“Oh , we´re nearly there,” Said James as he pointed out of the window.

Sirius couldn't believe it. It had gone by so fast. He and James had talked the entire time. Not about anything important, they just kept trying to make each other laugh. Suddenly, the Hogwarts Express came to a halt. 

“I guess we should get off then,”

“Guess we should,” Answered Sirius.

He was about to stand up when James put a hand on his shoulder “I think they're gonna sort you into Gryffindor,” 

Sirius looked at him with wide eyes. 

“No, mate, I'm sure. They have to. It would be a mistake if they didn't,”said James.

Sirius beamed at him, he didn't know what to say. Luckily for him, James spoke before the silence became awkward “cmon, let's go find out,”

The two boys left the compartment and were stopped by a boy wearing a striped green tie. He had a green badge on his chest that read “Prefect”.

“Hello, you two should head outside and join the other first years,” he smiled warmly at them.

Sirius and James both smiled back and chirped “Thank you!” in unison as they headed out of the train. 

“What do you think they will make us do to tell us what house we are in?” Asked James

“Oh, we have to duel and whoever wins gets to pick what house they go to,” Answered Sirius.

“Are you serious?” Asked James.

“I already told you my name” 

James looked at him and then started laughing. Sirius was relieved he had gotten the joke, he was pretty used to his practically humorless family. 

As they left the train, they were greeted by a man who was twice the size of a normal man. He smiled at them gingerly, “First yers this way! This way!” he said. A lake was filled with small boats all of which contained a number of very nervous looking students. 

They climbed into the only boat that wasn't full. In it, sat another boy. 

He was small looking and placed an awkward grin on his round, chubby face as the two boys came in. 

“Hey!” He said a little too loudly, “hey… hello! Its nice to meet you!” The boy was fidgeting with his hands and James looked at him and grinned.

“HEY!” He said, even louder “IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU TOO!”

The small boy laughed and James looked pleased with himself as he sat down opposite the boy.

Sirius sat down next to James and stared out into the water.

“What's your name?” James asked the boy.

“Im Peter, what about you?”

“My name is James Potter, this is my friend,” Sirius looked at James intently “Sirius.”

Sirius sighed quietly and smiled at James.  _ Thank you  _ he mouthed, and James winked.

Sirius was relieved to see that James understood that he didn't want his last name thrown around, especially with what most people thought about his family. 

As the boats began to move and the castle came into view, Sirius couldn't believe his eyes. It was everything he expected and more. The castle towered over the students and although it was gigantic, the warm light that peaked through the windows gave it a sense of coziness. Sirius couldn't believe his luck. Not only would he not have to deal with his family anymore, but he would get to live here. 

Sirius thought that more than anything in the world, he wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor. He knew it probably wouldn't happen, but he begged on his ancestors to allow him to have one good thing. 

He looked at James, who was laughing with Peter. James would definitely be sorted into Gryffindor, there was no question about it.

Then, as he was completely lost in his thoughts, he realized they had arrived. 

James stood up first and grinned at Sirius. He ran his hands through his hair and said “Well, what are you waiting for?”

  
  


The halls were massive. Candles dimly lit the paintings that covered the walls, some of which greeted Sirius happily as they were his ancestors. Sirius tried his best to ignore them, not wanting to draw attention to him being a Black.  _ Discretion _ , Sirius thought,  _ is key _ .

All of the other first years seemed to be shaking and were barely talking (Except for James, who kept pointing things out in order to make Sirius or Peter laugh)

“Look,” Said James pointing at the portrait of a centaur, “The bottom half is you, Peter,” 

Peter laughed with a snort, but Sirius was too nervous to pay too much attention. 

A tall witch with dark robes and a stern expression appeared before them.

“Hello, first years,” She said, “My name is Professor Mcgonagall and I am very pleased and excited to get to know all of you.”

The students muttered nervously in response. 

“All of you, please come into the Great Hall where you will be sorted. The four houses are Gryfindor, Slytherin, Hufflpeuff and Ravenclaw. All of these houses have produced great wizards and it will be your responsibility to keep their honor. Every good thing you do will be tallied up as points for your house, while any rule you break will take away points from your house. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup. Afterwords, there will be a feast”

Peter seemed to perk up at the mention of a feast though, the rest of the students seemed to freeze in place.

The witch opened a pair of enormous double doors and the first years slowly walked in after her.

“Bloody hell,” Sirius muttered.

There were four tables, all filled with students all wearing black robes. The tables all had different colored banners. On the far left whas the table under the green banner, who Sirius knew to be the Slytherins. On the back of the room stood a long table in which all the teachers sat. In the center was a tall old man. He had a pleasant look on his face and seemed to be conversing with everyone around him at once. His long beard shimmered softly in the candlelight and his dark purple robes were lined with shining gold cloth. Sirius knew this man. Albus Dumbledore. His family was never very accepting of Dumbledore and his ways, but Sirius was enthralled by him. So calm yet powerful. 

When Sirius looked up he saw the sky and his mouth dropped. The great hall appeared to be completely without a ceiling. No- it couldn't be the sky. 

_ What happens when it rains?  _ Sirius thought. He quickly decided it wasn't his problem to worry about.

There were hundreds of candles floating around, lighting up the magnificent room. Everybody was talking and laughing . Sirius couldn't believe how beautiful this place was.

Peter gasped next to him. A pearly white ghost had floated down near James and said “Potter aren't you?” He said.

“How can you tell?” Asked James.

“Oh, all you Potters look the same,” Said the Ghost, and James smiled.

“Hope to see you in Gryffindor!” said the ghost as he floated away.

James looked very proud of himself and seemed to straighten his back. Sirius couldn't help but smile.

“Drop dead gorgeous that one,” Sirius said

James laughed and Peter, to whom it took a few seconds of confusion to understand the joke, snorted when he finally seemed to understand. 

Then the entire hall went silent.

Professor Mconnogal had appeared before them with what Sirius thought was a horrid looking brown hat. Sirius wondered if someone would have to wear it- maybe Dumbledore- as some sort of weird tradition and instantly pitied whoever that might be as this hat was truly a fashion disaster. Then, when the hat was placed on a small chair that stood in front of the teachers table, the hat, to every first year's surprise, opened its mouth (because apparently it had one) and began to sing.

_ I might not look like much _

_ And I might not be brand new _

_ But if you put me on _

_ Well, I'll look right into you! _

_ Because I know what you're feeling _

_ And I know just what you fear _

_ For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting hat! _

_ And when I'm needed, I am near.  _

_ If daring and brave _

_ Seem to describe you best _

_ And your chivalry and courage _

_ Are never put to the test _

_ Then you will be in Gryffindor, right where you belong _

_ And you will thank me for singing this song _

_ If you pride yourself on logic _

_ And intelligence and smarts _

_ If learning is your passion _

_ Wise and witty at heart _

_ Then it seems to me that Ravenclaw Will always fit your part. _

_ And I shall not be wrong, from my words you won't depart _

_ If you long to be assertive _

_ With ambition and no distractions _

_ If your glory is determined _

_ And you pride your cunning actions _

_ Then you will be in Slytherin, with leaders such as you _

_ And you will remember that it's me who you should listen to _

_ If you find yourself relating to all i've said before _

_ But loyalty and friendship, you value above all _

_ If you are hard working and patient _

_ And without justice you would fall _

_ Then you will be sorted into Hufflepuff _

_ Where you will master all _

_ For in all these houses _

_ There is something to be proud of _

_ I will tell only the truth _

_ And my honesty you'll be a part of _

_ So, do not be afraid! _

_ And put me on your head _

_ For my honesty is better _

_ Then not knowing what Ive said! _

  
  


Sirius was more nervous now than before. He tried to remember what the sorting hat had said about Slytherin and tried to convince himself that he didn't really fall into those categories at all.

_ Assertive? Determined to glory?  _ Sirius thought to himself  _ No… I'm not like that at all. Am I? _

Then, he was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of his name.

“Black, Sirius,” Read Professor Mconnogall from a long piece of parchment.  _ Well so much for discretion _ thought Sirius. 

He had not been listening to the instructions but assumed he was supposed to sit on the chair and put the hat on his head. He walked quickly towards the chair and looked back at James who winked and gave him a thumbs up. Sirius felt a small sense of relief. It would all be ok.

He sat on the chair and placed the hat, which was far too big on him, on his head. His eyes were covered by the rim and he was left in the darkness under the hat. 

“Hmmmm…” said the hat “Another Black,”

Sirius' heart stopped. His hands were shaking.  _ I'm not like them,  _ he thought.

“Yes, yes,” Said the hat “Quite different ...hmmm... unlike any Black I've seen before.”

Sirius felt himself smile, although his hands were still shaking.

“You will be loyal, I can tell. Definitely courageous and a lot of nerve. Also quite brave. Maybe too brave, quite a bit reckless if I do say so myself.”

_ I'll be a good Gryffindor, I know I will be.  _

“Oh I have no doubt about that,” Said the hat “well, let it be… GRYFFINDOR”

Sirius took the hat off his head and felt the joy soar through his body. He stood up, beaming and saw James in the crowd smiling at him. The Gryffindor table was clapping loudly and Sirius ran towards it. 

He was going to be a good Gryffindor, he could already tell. 

  
  


“Evans, Lily,” Read the professor.

_ Oh god _ Lily thought  _ Oh c'mon Lily, you can do this.  _

She wasn't a real wizard. There was no way, no matter what everyone said. Everything she knew was because of Sev... she owed him so much.  _ C'mon they are waiting for you. _ Lily looked at Severus and squeezed his hand, he beamed at her and signaled for her to go forward. She stepped onto the chair. Before placing the hat on her head she thought of what Severus had told her.

“Slytherin is the best house,” He had said.

“Realy?” She asked.

“Yes, all of the great wizards and witches are Slytherins,” He had said. 

Then placed the hat on her head,

_ Slytherin, please let it be Slytherin. _

“Slytherin?” Said the hat “No no… not at all,” 

Lily felt her heart sink. She knew it was too good to be true, she wasn't even a real witch, much less a great one. 

“A good mind, very smart, very clever… ravenclaw? And a good heart too. loyal and just... Very kind and considerate. A very special girl indeed,” Said the hat.

Lily puffed her chest a little at hearing the hat say she was special.

“But above all, brave.” The hat started “Daring, willing to do anything for the ones you love. You will do great things indeed” 

The hat was silent for a second before saying “Well it seems to me quite clear, GRYFFINDOR,”

Lily couldn't help but smile. Maybe she was wrong. 

The words  _ You will do great things indeed  _ played in her head as she sat down at the Gryffindor table, where the cheers were almost deafening. 

When Professor Mcgonnagall looked down at her piece of parchment and read, “Lupin, Remus,” 

he almost felt his heart stop. The robes he was wearing were too short on him and he could definitely feel the cold air on his ankles now more than before. As he walked towards the chair, he swore he saw Professor Dumbledore wink at him and smile. Remus felt a wave of relief wash over him. 

He sat on the chair and placed the hat on his head.

_ I'll probably be a ravenclaw  _ Remus thought

“Well you're definitely very bright,” Said the hat “Very clever. But also resourceful and a great leader,”

_ Leader? Me? No way.  _

“You are much more than you think, boy.” Said the hat

Remus sat very still. 

“You've definitely been through a lot. Suffered very much for someone so young.” The hat continued “I can see kindness in you, but above all I see bravery. You have been brave in your past and bravery will be in your future as well,”

Remus wasn't very sure he believed him. He wasn't brave or kind.. he was a monster.

“Oh boy you will soon see how very wrong you are. It is very clear to me that it should be GRYFFINDOR”

Remus couldn't believe it. Despite himself he smiled broadly. As he made his way towards the Gryffindor table, which was cheering loudly at him, he made eye contact with a black haired, high cheekbones boy who smirked at him. For the first time, Remus smiled back. 

  
  


Peter looked up at James, who seemed to be the least nervous out of all the students waiting to be sorted.

Lyra Pandred had just been sorted into Hufflepuff, and Peter knew that his name must be coming up soon.

“Pettigrew, Peter,” Called the professor who was reading out the names.

Peter forze, but James shook him back to reality and gave him a push to go forwards.

Tripping on the step, Peter stumbled to the chair and placed the hat that fell over his eyes, on his head.

_ Let it be Gryffindor  _ he thought,  _ James will be a Gryffindor, he knows it. I can be one as well.  _

“Gryffindor?” Said the hat, which made Peter jump as he was not expecting it to talk

“Really? Is that what you want?” Asked the hat

_ Yes, I do. _ Thought Peter

“No- no it doesn't make sense...”

_ Please oh please, let it be Gryffiindor.  _

“Well you admire those who are brave… it could do you good. But it could also be your downfall.” the hat said and then went silent.

_ Please, please, please… _ Peter thought

“Well, fine. But be careful boy, don't let your admiration turn bitter. Ah well it will be GRYFFINDOR!”

Peter sighed with relief and walked over to the Gryffindor table.In the crowd, he saw James beam at him and felt a sense of pride. He did his best to clear his mind of what the hat had just said to him. 

“Potter, James,” Said Professor Mcgonohall.

James took a deep breath before strutting towards the chair. He had nothing to be afraid of. 

_ I was born for this,  _ he thought.

With a smirk on his face, James confidently placed the hat on his head. 

“Well it's very clear to me,” Said the hat, and James smiled.

“Courageous, chivalrous, daring all quite clear.” James felt himself straightening his back. 

“But reckless,” said the hat “Dangerously so…”

_ Yes, but that's what a Gryffindor is… Isn't it?  _ Thought James quickly

The hat suddenly felt heavy on James´ head and it spoke in a stern drawl 

“Potter boy, Don't let the innocent pay for your recklessness. Don't let it be your downfall.”

James was confused and a little angry. He didn't want advice from this old piece of clothing.  _ I  _ will  _ be a great wizard, you know _ He thought  _ I'm going to change the world.  _ He felt as if he had to prove himself to this hat. 

“Oh there's no doubt about that. Just be careful about how you accomplish that,” Said the hat and before James could think of anything else the hat shouted “GRYFFINDOR!”

James took off the hat slowly and for a second forgot he had to stand up.

When the next student was called, he snapped back into reality and once again and strutted confidently to the Gryffindor table. He saw Sirius Sitting next to a pale haired, tired looking boy. The boy seemed to be staring at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

Sirius was talking with Peter, but as soon as he saw James approaching he stood up.

“What did I tell you!” Said James, smiling broadly, Sirius cheered loudly and said “Good Merlin!” before sitting back down.

“I heard…” Peter started “That there was going to be a feast,”

Then, as if Peter had called it into existence, food appeared out of thin air. Peter beamed at James who couldn't help but smile back.

The tired looking boy's mouth dropped.

“You must be one of those muggle born ones?” Asked Sirius

The tired boy looked at Sirius with a furrowed brow, “no- not really. My dad, he could make things happen. He was a wizard.” He said quietly.

James wasn't very interested in continuing a conversation as the boy seemed quite dull, and when he made eye contact with Sirius he understood that they were thinking the same thing. 

The tired looking boy seemed to realize this, and looked back down to the floor. 

But Peter clearly didn't get the sentiment and asked loudly “So your a half blood?”

The boy looked up, “Yeah, yeah I am-” he was silent for a moment in which James said “Not that it matters, you know,”

The tired boy flashed his eyes at James and quietly said “Yeah I know-but i've read a lot about pure bloods, which i'm assuming you lot are, and honestly? I don't think they make them as good as they use to… at least when it comes to good looks,”

The combination of the boy's remark and his quiet voice made James have to take a second take to make sure he had heard right.

Then he laughed and Sirius, who had a perplexed look on his face, stretched out his hand

“I'm Sirius, and that's James Potter and that one is Peter Pettigrew,” He said pointing to the boys as he said their names.

The boy reached for Sirius Hand, then James and Finally Peters.

“Im Remus,” He started “Remus Lupin,”

James smiled at all of the boys and then said, “Well what? Are we not going to eat?”

Peter looked ecstatic. He took as much food as he could and stuffed it into his mouth.

“It's not a contest, Pettigrew!” Smiled Sirius, taking a bite out of a chicken wing.

Remus was placing great amounts of mashed potatoes on his plate.

James looked around at the boys.

Then, he saw the red headed girl he had seen on the Hogwarts Express. She was talking to a girl- a Prefect- who seemed to be a few years older. 

Sirius clearly noticed this, “Oh- that one- she's friends with… the pompous crooked nose one,” Sirius told Remus.

Remus looked at him quizzically for a moment and then smiled “Oh the one that was sorted to Slytherin before they even got the hat even got on his head?”

Sirius laughed “Yes! That one!”

James was still looking at the red headed girl. He snapped himself back to reality.

“Oh that bloke. No surprise he was sorted into Slytherin, you could practically smell it off him!”

Said James.

Sirius laughed at this but Remus seemed to be distracted by his mashed potatoes. 

“I didn't know,” Peter said with a mouthful of food “the houses had smells,”

James and Sirius laughed loudly and even Remus spit out some mashed potatoes in his attempt to control his laughter. 

They continued to eat their food but James couldn't help but having his mind wander to the pretty, red headed girl.

  
  


“HOGWARTS HOGWARTS, HOGGY WARTY HOGWARTS” the boy black haired he knew now to be named Sirius bellowed when they had all placed their belongings on the bedroom floor. 

Remus had chosen the bed nearest to the window that faced the Whomping Willow. In the bed to his left, Sirius had stood up and kept bellowing the lyrics to the Hogwarts song they had just sung after the feast.

James, now standing on the bed to Remus´right, began to also sing the lyrics at the top of his longs.

“DEAD FLIES AND BITS OF FLUFF!” The boys sang together. Remus caught sight of Peter and they shared a quiet smile. 

Sirius fell backwards onto his bed and sighed deeply. Remus opened his trunk to reveal a plethora of oversized sweaters.

“Bloody hell, is that the uniform back home or something? Is your dad super strict about looking your Sunday best?” Asked James, still standing on the bed.

“Sorry for not wanting to be cold,” answered Remus, quickly closing his suitcase and stuffing it under his bed.

“I quite like them,” Said Sirius, smirking at him.

Remus smiled back but quickly cursed at himself  _ you're supposed to be keeping to yourself  _ he thought _. _

“You know what I  _ don't _ like?” Said James, sitting next to Peter on the bed facing Remus,

“That whole  _ Do not go into the forbidden forest  _ thing,” Continued James, doing his best imitation of Dumbledore.

“Seems like a whole load of centaur dung to me,” Agreed Sirius.

“I don't know- The headmaster seemed pretty serious about it,” Said Peter

Sirius stood up from his bed and leaned on the bedpost next to James and Peter, “if there's anything I know a lot about,” He started “It's about being Sirius,” 

Remus laughed under his breath, but Peter seemed skeptical.

James stood up and raised an eyebrow. He walked towards Sirius.

“Are you thinking what i'm thinking?” Asked James

“I think I am, Potter,” Replied Sirius.

Peter widened his eyes and signaled at Remus. Both James and Sirius looked at Remus as well. 

“No-  _ no, _ ” Remus said slowly, “Whatever all of you decide to do, i'm not getting expelled for because of 3 boys I only just met,” 

Sirius gasped dramatically and James pretended to faint,

“You haven't even heard what we've got to say!” demanded Sirius, approaching him. 

James stood up and approached him as well.

“We,” Started James, “go into the forbidden forest tonight,” Continued Sirius

“And find out why it's really forbidden,” Finished James.

“How long have you too known each other?” Asked Remus.

“We met today,” Answered James.

Remus smiled despite himself.

“Well?” Asked Sirius, “What do you say,  _ Remus Lupin _ ?” 

He and Sirius stared at each other for a few long seconds. 

Then, Remus looked down at his scarred hands, Then he looked back up and James and Sirius who looked down at him intently.  _ You said you wouldnt do this _ He told himself.

_ Yes, but they won't find out. Not if you're careful about it.  _

_ And they need you. _ He thought  _ these idiots are going to get themselves expelled faster than you can say Hogwarts.  _

“Fine.” He said finally, and James, Sirius and even Peter broke into cheers.

“But-” Remus started, which made the other boys quiet down a little, “Not tonight,”

“ _ What?!” _ Said James and Sirius in unison.

“We need to make a plan, unless you lot want to be expelled on your first night,”

James and Sirius, although a bit disappointed, seemed to agree.

“I'll help you plan something… In the morning.” Remus said at last.

Later that night, Remus was still awake, thinking. 

The room was completely dark except for the dim light emitted from the moon. Remus´ spine tingled at the mere sight. 

“Remus,” Called a voice. It was James.

“Are you still awake?” Said a second voice, this time Peter.

“I think we all are,” Said a third voice, Sirius.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Finished Remus.

“Well-” Started James, “I know i've only met you lot- but,” He stopped

“But what?” asked Sirius

“Don't laugh at me,” Said James

“We won't,” Replied Peter. 

James seemed to hesitate for a moment but then he said.

“I think we are going to change the world,” He said “The four of us,”

“You know what- I think you are right,” Said Sirius.

And even though it seemed ridiculous. Outright insane. Somehow, in a part that belonged not to his logical mind but rather something else. Something much larger and more important, Remus knew he was right. 

  
  



	2. Morning at the Potters

Sirius had not been able to sleep. The rising sun peeked through the curtains and welcomed a gush of light into Sirius’ weary eyes. The room was quiet except for the creak of floorboards and a warm summer's breeze.   
“Awake already?” mumbled James in a rough Voice.  
Sirius sat up and smiled broadly “Haven't been able to sleep.”  
James had offered him his bed but Sirius insisted on that they both share it. It was a small bed and Sirius had to lay next to James' feet the entire night, but he didn't mind. No, he didn't mind at all. He was home, and that was all that mattered.   
“Mums going to Diagon Alley today, to buy all our stuff,” Said James, rubbing his eyes and placing his glasses on.  
“Is she?”  
James nodded.  
“What about Peter?” Asked Sirius.  
“His dad didn't let him come over. They are going tos stay in Romania on holiday until the start of term. Got an owl from him yesterday, bloody shame.”  
Sirius rubbed his chin and scrunched up his lips.  
“Have you talked to Evans?” James asked as he stood up from the bed.  
“Evans Evans Evans… Do you ever think about anything else?” Mocked Sirius, standing up as well.  
“Of course I do!” demanded James and as he scratched the back of his head he mumbled “... I was just wondering.”  
Sirius laughed “I haven't, but i'm sure she'll be made a prefect.”  
James sighed and heaved a pile of clothes onto the bathroom floor, “Great! Now, not only will she refuse to go out with me, but she'll take away five points from Gryffindor every time I ask,”  
James closed the door to the bathroom and left Sirius alone in his bedroom.  
“What are we gonna do today?” Sirius asked loudly so that James would hear him.  
“Not sure… Remus might arrive today but I don't remember if he said today or tomorrow,”  
Sirius laughed under his breath. He opened his trunk and pulled out a pair of jeans, a bomber jacket and a Ramones shirt his mum had called a result of all that “muggle brainwashing”  
“Have you been practicing?” James asked as he opened the bathroom door and stepped out wearing a jean jacket and a quidditch T shirt.  
Sirius smiled, “Remus is going to piss himself with excitement,”  
James beamed.  
“Breakfast boys!” Called a voice from downstairs. It was James´ dad.  
Sirius had arrived late last night and hadn't been able to greet James' father, only his mother who had been there to open the door.  
They walked hurriedly downstairs and were greeted by the smell of freshly cooked eggs. They sat down at the table,  
“So, 5th year at Hogwarts,” Said Mr. Potter, who was cooking today (which was not uncommon at the Potter residence) “Your mum's out, she decided to go to diagon alley early so she can be here tonight when Remus arrives,” He said, pouring orange juice in their cups. “She's bringing turkey for dinner,” Mr Potter smiled.   
James and Sirius shared a look. They were always thinking the same thing. We have to practice more before he gets here.  
“So Sirius,” Said Mr. Potter sitting on the chair in front of Sirius, “How's the family,”  
Sirius laughed, “Still rotten,”   
Mr. Potter gave him a smile and then sighed “Oh, I remember my fifth year. OWLs are a nightmare, but I'm not worried about you two. How you two manage to get good notes, I don't know.”  
James smiled at his dad and Sirius laughed.  
“It's because we're friends with Remus,” Said James.  
“He really does take the best notes, doesn't he?” Sirius said.   
James laughed and in a posh accent said “Indeed, my friend, He does,”  
Mr. Potter gave them a crooked smile and stood up, “I've got some work to do, but Sirius you're always welcome at ours, you know that right?”  
Sirius looked at James who also had a crooked grin on his face (The similarities between him and his father were striking), and then looked back at Mr Potter.  
“Right,” smiled Sirius  
Mr Potter smiled back gently and before he left the room he called out “Remus will be here at 7. Be sure to check the chimney, his letter said he'd use floo system. Oh! And thank him for being the reason my son is getting through school”  
James and Sirius laughed but continued to have breakfast in silence. They spent every moment together and sometimes sitting in silence was company enough. They were at a point in their knowing each other when they didn't even have to talk to communicate, and they both knew exactly what they were doing after breakfast. 

“Ok you ready,” Sirius smiled slightly out of breath.  
“I was born for this,” James roared as he ran next to Sirius.  
The Potter residence stood next to a vast forest. In this time of the summer, the trees were lime green and the sky was lined with big, fluffy clouds.  
When they finally found a clearing in the forest, they sat down cross and James laid his head on the grass.  
Sirius, Peter and Himself had been practicing for almost 3 years now. When Sirius found out about Remus being a werewolf in their second year, he didn't waste a second before telling the other boys.  
James Had been sitting in the common room with Peter…  
“Ok… don't laugh, Petey,”   
“I wasn't going to!”   
James raised an eyebrow before standing up and waving his arms violently at his sides.  
“Uhhh- Eagle!” Said Peter  
James waved his arms with even more force.   
In response to Peter's confused look, James began to pace around the room, imitating a horse.   
“Horse! Horse Eagle? Er-”   
“Oh bloody hell!” James was now galloping at full force, waving his arms violently and choking for air.  
“Oh! Oh! Hippogriff! Hippogriff!” Peter shouted.  
James beamed. Him and Peter began to do a very embarrassing celebration dance they would have never done if there was anyone else in the room at the time, except maybe Sirius or Remus.   
Then they heard the door crack open and both felt completely still.  
It was Sirius.   
“Sirius! I've been meaning to ask, did you understand the charms homework?” Said Peter, who started asking about something Professor Flitwick had said in class, but James was too focused on the look on Sirius' face to listen. He looked properly worried, in a way James had never seen him before. And Sirius didn't worry about school or anything like that so James knew something important had just happened.   
“What's wrong?” James interrupted Peter who was still babbling.   
Sirius looked at the floor and then backed up at them “you should sit down,” he said.  
Peter and James exchanged looks. Once they were all seated, Sirius took a deep breath and started.  
“Ok- you know how Remus´ is always going back home because his nan's sick and his mum was in that accident,” Sirius started. James and Peter looked at him and said nothing. Where is this going? James thought.  
“Well, I started noticing how he always looks really ill afterwards and always seemed to always be gone at the same time. Always at full moon...”  
James instantly understood.  
“No- no way,” James couldn't believe he hadn't put it together himself.   
“I asked him” Started Sirius, “He couldn't deny it.”  
But Peter looked confused. To save him the embarrassment of asking what was going on, Sirius, in the faintest whisper, said “Remus is a werewolf.”  
This was followed by a few minutes of heavy silence.  
“That's why he always looks so ill,” Said Peter.  
Sirius moaned, “I wish we could help- or at least do something. I've just been to the library and apparently werewolf transformations can be super painful, especially if the wolf can only attack itself,”  
That gave James an idea.  
“What if he wasn't alone?”  
“What´you mean?” Inquired Sirius.  
James felt his face fall to a crooked smile, “You know how Professor McGonagall can turn into a cat?”   
He saw Sirius smile. They were on the same page.  
This time, Peter quickly understood, “An Animagus? But- that's illegal if we are underage.”  
James and Sirius shared a look.  
“But it would be for Remus!” Sirius said, taking the words out of James' mouth.   
Peter looked absolutely mortified, “Oh! You've got to be kidding! Do something like that? For a bloke we just met last year?”  
Now James was properly angry. “He is not a bloke we just met last year!” James said firmly.  
Sirius seemed to be practically fuming “Peter! It's Remus! Remus! We've got to do it. No matter how hard it is or how much work it takes. For Remus.” Sirius stopped for a second and then, in a gentle voice, said “You know he would do the same for you.”  
Peter locked eyes with the floor, but did not complain again.

“James? James!” Sirius shook him. He had been lost in his thoughts.  
“Sorry- I was just thinking about when we found out Remus was a werewolf.”   
Sirius smiled faintly.   
James thought for a second and then said “You know… you never told us what he said to you when you confronted him.”  
Sirius then scratched his head and looked down.  
“It was terrible, James.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“It's just- Remus. He was so afraid. As if I'd stop talking to him or tell on him or something.”  
James was silent. Sirius looked up from the floor and locked eyes with James. James saw something in Sirius' eyes that he'd never seen before.  
“You know what the first thing he told me was? When I asked him if he was a werewolf,”  
“What?”  
“He apologized.” Sirius took a deep breath “As if it was his fault. I can't even imagine how his bloody parents treated him. He was in his second year, couldn't have been older than twelve, and was already convinced that he was a monster,”  
All three of the boys had always, since the beginning, made a distinction from Remus and the wolf. They were not the same thing. No- not at all. Remus is my best friend, and the loveliest person I know James thought he is not that monster. It is not his fault. James wasn't always sure that Remus was able to make this distinction himself though, at least not as well as his three best friends.  
James shook his head “Ok- that's enough of that,”  
Sirius smiled at him “Agreed.”  
Both of the boys stood up at the same time. Sirius looked around and said “No ones coming- I dont think,”   
James raised his eyebrow, “You go first,”  
Sirius smiled and took a step back. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. James blinked and when he opened his eyes, Sirius wasn't Sirius anymore. He was a shaggy black dog. The dog, Sirius, barked and James and began chasing its tail. “Brilliant!” James exclaimed.  
“Bloody Brilliant! Oh Remus is going to absolutely lose it! Piss himself with excitement, like you said”   
James went down on his knees to face Sirius eye to eye, “We are the Greatest friends in the history of the world!”  
Sirius barked in agreement. Then he barked again, which James understood as its your turn.  
James didn't close his eyes or take a deep breath like Sirius. Instead, he ran his hands through his hair and smiled. Then, he felt the familiarity of becoming a stag. All of his senses were heightened and he felt stronger than before.   
James was excited for Remus and everything, but he was even more excited about all the things he'd be able to do as a stag. Things that not even his invisibility cloak would allow.  
This is going to be bloody brilliant.


End file.
